Recuerdos fugaces
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Hay un punto de referencia, un cruce de caminos donde todos se unen. Porque entre los muros del castillo ocurre y, a la vez, no lo hace. Reto Efímero del foro Weird Sisters.


**Disclamer**: ¿Saben qué? Todo es de Jo, esa que creó un mundo maravilloso el cual aunque pasen los años no lo quiero -puedo- abandonar.

_A Yimy, por su genialoso beteo y porque la quiero, la amo y la adoro mucho (y nos casaremos en matrimonio)._

* * *

**Recuerdos Fugaces**

_(Hay un punto de referencia, un cruce de caminos donde todos se unen. Porque entre los muros del castillo ocurre y, a la vez, no lo hace)._

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia van cayendo. Retumban en el exterior, formando una melodía extraña, como las primeras notas que tocó Remus cuando niño, pero igualmente encantadora, tal como la voz de Lily anunciando '_sí, James_'. Huele a tierra húmeda y un poco a libertad, a esas tartas de Molly que recién acaba de hornear y algo dulce que se reparte en el aire, el aroma del desayuno preparado por los Elfos.

(_Esa lágrima rebelde no termina de correr por tus mejillas_).

Todo se detiene de pronto, o eso parece. La gente apacigua su paso, ya no se escucha el repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el piso. Esa hoja rebelde que planeaba llegar al suelo ahora es elevada al aire por corrientes fuertes, brilla contra el sol y parece tener luz propia. El agua se siente detenida, la gravedad ya no funciona. El aire se retiene en los pulmones, los rasgueos de las plumas contra el pergamino ya no suenan.

'_Al mundo debe pasarle algo_', pensarían las personas si alguien se diera cuenta de todo. Pero extrañamente nadie parece notarlo.

Son Ron y Hermione dándose ese primer beso en medio de la guerra y las maldiciones. Es Andrómeda Black alzando la barbilla y saliendo con paso firme de su hogar, para nunca volver. Podría ser Charlie Weasley, aferrando con sus dedos a esa escurridiza snitch que les asegura la victoria. Probablemente fue Albus Dumbledore hablando de dominación para con los muggles con ese joven de rizos dorados. Tal vez será Percy negando con la cabeza, resignado, ante las ocurrencias muggles de su padre.

(_En realidad es Tonks, con su cabello hoy violeta intenso. Un poco es Peter Pettigrew mordiéndose las uñas ante los exámenes demasiado cercanos_).

Ayer Minerva se sentaba nerviosa, con la cabeza cubierta por un sombrero demasiado grande, que gritaba '_¡Gryffindor!_' justo al tocar sus cabellos. Hoy Luna salió a cazar Snockacks de Cuernos arrugados, con la varita detrás de la oreja, y se encontró con un tal Rolf que la escuchó durante horas. Mañana Scorpius deberá confesarle a su padre ese amor intenso que siente por una chica no adecuada.

(_Puede que también Neville sonría un poco en su primer día como profesor, que tropiece con las cosas, confunda palabras y termine con el aprecio de sus alumnos_).

De pronto Cedric Diggory le ofrece la mano al pequeño de primero que no encuentra su sala común y Regulus Black acaricia su brazo tatuado. Petunia aprieta los labios al escuchar la palabra con _M_ y Hugo espera escuchar _Peter Pan_ antes de dormir. Bill sonríe ante Fleur, exultante en medio de su matrimonio. Capaz e incluso acepten a Dobby, que mira preocupado a Winky desde el otro lado de las cocinas.

(_¡Seguro está Ginny haciendo su primer reporte para El profeta!_)

Lily Luna corre emocionada a salpicarse las rodillas de lodo. Tom Riddle murmura palabras incomprensibles y se abre el paso a la Cámara de los Secretos. Severus Snape imparte clases en esa mazmorra helada. Hagrid acaricia el lomo de Buckbeak. Dennis Creevey llora sobre el cadáver de su hermano. Bellatrix sonríe tras la máscara de mortífaga. Teddy Lupin escucha historias de sus valientes padres.

(_Incluso, si cierras los ojos y amplias la imaginación, podrás oír el portazo que dio Salazar al marcharse_).

Es Hogwarts. Un castillo mágico, más incluso que los de los cuentos muggles. Son paredes de piedra antigua y cuadros que saludan desde sus marcos, el despacho del director con contraseñas graciosas y la sala de los menesteres oculta al público. Allí se concentran los estudiantes ávidos de información valiosa.

El tiempo ya no importa. No es ahora, no es después. No será ni fue. Ya nada importa. No hay guerra ni paz. Alegría o desdicha. El tic no alcanza al tac.

Todo eso carece de su interés característico. Ya los gemelos Weasley dejaron de ser dos y los Merodeadores cuatro. Ya Harry Potter venció al Innombrable y Dumbledore tomó un último soplido de aire. Las nuevas aventuras aún no han sido escritas y las pasadas ya fueron escuchadas.

No hay problemas, la paz interior ya fue encontrada.

(_Y la chispa de magia dentro de ti no se extinguirá jamás_).


End file.
